Batman Memorial
This is a memorial for those who have contributed to the Batman Universe ever since his debut in 1939, but have sadly passed away. We will not forget them or their work. Reginald_Denny.jpg|Reginald Denny (1891-1967) as King Boris and Commodore Schmidlapp (''Batman'' 1960s series and movie) Black Widow.jpg|Tallulah Bankhead (1902-1968) as Black Widow (Batman 1960s series) Blake1.jpg|Madge Blake (1899-1969) as Aunt Harriet Cooper (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman_'66_-_Michael_Rennie_as_The_Sandman.jpg|Michael Rennie (1909-1971) as The Sandman (Batman 1960s series) J._Pauline_Spaghetti.jpg|Spring Byington (1886-1971) as J. Pauline Spaghetti (Batman 1960s series) Batman (1949).png|Robert Lowery (1913-1971) as Batman (''Batman and Robin'' 1949 serial) Batman '66 - George Sanders as Mr. Freeze 2.jpg|George Sanders (1906-1972) as Mr. Freeze (Batman 1960s series) Blaze.jpg|Myrna Fahey (1933-1973) as Blaze (Batman 1960s series) Kato_(Bruce_Lee).png|Bruce Lee (1940-1973) as Kato (Cameo in the Batman 1960s series and Batman/Green Hornet two episode crossover) Bill Finger.jpg|Bill Finger (1914-1974), Batman's co-creator Batman '66 - Chief O'Hara 2.jpg|Stafford Repp (1918-1974) as Chief Clancy O'Hara (Batman 1960s series and movie) William Austin.jpg|William Austin (1884-1975) as Alfred (''Batman'' 1943 serial) Howie_Horwitz.jpg|Howie Horwitz (1922-1976), producer of the Batman 1960s series Batman '66 - King Tut.jpg|Victor Buono (1938-1982) as King Tut (Batman 1960s series) Clock King.jpg|Walter Slezak (1902-1983) as The Clock King (Batman 1960s series) Marsha.jpg|Carolyn Jones (1930-1983) as Marsha, Queen of Diamonds (Batman 1960s series) Lola Lasange.png|Ethel Merman (1908-1984) as Lola Lasagne (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Neil Hamilton as Gordon 2.jpg|Neil Hamilton (1899-1984) as Commissioner Gordon (Batman 1960s series and movie) Anne Baxter.jpg|Anne Baxter (1923-1985) as Zelda the Great and Olga, Queen of Cossacks (Batman 1960s series) FreezeOtto.jpg|Otto Preminger (1905-1986) as Mr. Freeze (Batman 1960s series) Batman_'66_-_Rudy_Vallée_as_Lorf_Ffogg.jpg|Rudy Vallée (1901-1986) as Lord Marmaduke Ffogg (Batman 1960s series) Colonel Gumm.png|Roger C. Carmel (1932-1986) as Colonel Gumm (Batman 1960s series) Gardner Fox.jpg|Gardner Fox (1911-1986), Comic strip writer and creator of many attributes to the franchise Batman_'66_-_Liberace_as_Chandell.jpg|Liberace (1919-1987) as Chandell/Harry (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Alan Napier (1903-1988) as Alfred (Batman 1960s series and movie) Puzzler 2.jpg|Maurice Evans (1901-1989) as The Puzzler (Batman 1960s series) Cabala.jpg|Howard Duff (1913-1990) as Cabala (Batman 1960s series) Warren Skaaren.jpg|Warren Skaaren (1946-1990), writer of ''Batman'' William_Dozier.jpg|William Dozier (1908-1991), creator, executive producer and narrator of the Batman 1960s series and movie Fursts.jpg|Anton Furst (1944-1991), production designer of ''Batman'' Maharajah.jpg|Dan Seymour (1915-1993) as Maharajah of Nimpah (Batman 1960s series) Egghead.jpg|Vincent Price (1911-1993) as Egghead (Batman 1960s series) The Joker (Cesar Romero).jpg|Cesar Romero (1907-1994) as The Joker (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman_'66_-_David_Wayne_as_The_Mad_Hatter.jpg|David Wayne (1914-1995) as The Mad Hatter (Batman 1960s series) Batman_'66_-_Ida_Lupino_as_Cassandra_Spellcraft.jpg|Ida Lupino (1918-1995) as Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft (Batman 1960s series) BaneJS.jpg|Jeep Swenson (1957-1997) as Bane (Batman & Robin) Burgess penguin.jpg|Burgess Meredith (1907-1997) as The Penguin (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman '66 - Roddy McDowall.jpg|Roddy McDowall (1928-1998) as The Bookworm (Batman 1960s series) and The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series) Bob Kane in 1992.jpg|Bob Kane (1915-1998), Batman's co-creator Hubie Kerns.jpg|Hubie Kerns (1920-1999), Batman's stunt double (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman Subzero - Mary Kay Bergman.jpg|Mary Kay Bergman (1961-1999) as Barbara Gordon (Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero) Dick Sprang.jpg|Dick Sprang (1915-2000), The Riddler's co-creator Batman '43 - Batman (infobox).jpg|Lewis Wilson (1920-2000) as Batman (''Batman'' 1943 serial) David Lewis.jpg|David Lewis (1916-2000) as Warden Crichton (Batman 1960s series) Batman_'66_-_Milton_Berle_as_Louie_the_Lilac.jpeg|Milton Berle (1908-2002) as Louie the Lilac (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Art Carney as The Archer.jpg|Art Carney (1918-2003) as The Archer (Batman 1960s series) Batman TAS - John Vernon.jpg|John Vernon (1932-2005) as Rupert Thorne (Batman: The Animated Series) FrankGorshin.jpg|Frank Gorshin (1933-2005) as The Riddler (Batman 1960s series and movie) and the voice of Hugo Strange (The Batman) Batman 1989 - Eckhardt 3.jpg|William Hootkins (1948-2005) as Lt. Max Eckhardt in Batman (1989) Batman Returns - Vincent Schiavelli.jpg|Vincent Schiavelli (1948-2005) as The Organ Grinder (Batman Returns) and Zatara (Batman: The Animated Series) Ma Parker.jpg|Shelley Winters (1920-2006) as Ma Parker (Batman 1960s series) Batman 1989 - Grissom (infobox).jpg|Jack Palance (1919-2006) as Carl Grissom in Batman (1989) Shirley Walker.jpg|Shirley Walker (1945-2006), conductor of the ''Batman'' score and composer of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Marshall Rogers by Tom Oberlin.jpg|Marshall Rogers (1950-2007), comic book artist conway_wickliffe.jpg|Conway Wickliffe (1967-2008), veteran stunt technician (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight) Jokerstudio28.jpg|Heath Ledger (1979-2008) as The Joker (The Dark Night) Winston.jpg|Stan Winston (1946-2008), special effects technician and makeup artist for Batman Returns Batman '66 - Van Johnson as The Minstrel.jpg|Van Johnson (1916-2008) as The Minstrel (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Eartha Kitt as Catwoman 2.jpg|Eartha Kitt (1927-2008) as Catwoman (Batman 1960s series) Gordon in Batman Returns.jpg|Pat Hingle (1924-2009) as Commissioner Gordon (Motion Picture Anthology) Batman TAS - Michael Pataki.jpg|Michael Pataki (1938-2010), the voice of The Sewer King (Batman: The Animated Series) Glenn Shadix.jpg|Glenn Shadix (1952-2010), the voice of Cluemaster (The Batman) and Steven Mandragora (Justice League Unlimited) Gough as Alfred.jpg|Michael Gough (1916-2011) as Alfred Pennyworth (Motion Picture Anthology) Lew_Schwartz_2.jpg|Lew Schwartz (1926-2011), co-creator of Deadshot and Killer Moth Batman '66 - Cliff Robertson as Shame.jpg|Cliff Robertson (1923-2011) as Shame (Batman 1960s series) Victor_Paul.jpg|Victor Paul (1927-2011) Robin's stunt double (Batman 1960s series and movie) Jerry Robinson.jpg|Jerry Robinson (1922-2011), co creator of Robin and creator of The Joker Sheldon Moldoff 2.jpg|Sheldon Moldoff (1920-2012), Silver Age Artist, co-creator of Mr. Freeze and creator of Poison Ivy Batman '66 - Malachi Throne.jpg|Malachi Throne (1928-2013) as False Face (Batman 1960s series), The Judge (The New Batman Adventures) and Fingers (Batman Beyond) Michael Ansara.jpg|Michael Ansara (1922-2013), the voice of Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Animated Series) Henry Polic II.jpg|Henry Polic II (1945-2013), the voice of Scarecrow (Batman: The Animated Series) Lorenzo_Semple_Jr..jpg|Lorenzo Semple Jr. (1923-2014), writer and developer of the Batman 1960s series and movie Batman TAS - Efrem Zimbalist Jr..jpg|Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (1918-2014), the voice of Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: The Animated Series) Giger.jpg|H.R. Giger (1940-2014), first designer of the Batmobile for Batman III Freddy the Fence.jpg|Jacques Bergerac (1927-2014) as Freddy Touché aka the Fence (Batman 1960s series) Freeze.jpg|Eli Wallach (1915-2014) as Mr. Freeze (Batman 1960s series) Batman TAS - Bob Hastings.jpg|Bob Hastings (1925-2014), the voice of James Gordon (Batman: The Animated Series) Pussycat_Lesley_Gore.jpg|Lesley Gore (1946-2015) as Pussycat (Batman 1960s series) Batgirl-Yvonne 2.jpg|Yvonne Craig (1937-2015) as Batgirl (Batman 1960s series) Prince.jpg|Prince (1958-2016), writer and performer of the ''Batman'' movie songs VanWilliams.jpg|Van Williams (1934-2016) as Britt Reid/The Green Hornet (Cameo in the Batman 1960s series and Batman/Green Hornet two episode crossover) Minerva.jpg|Zsa Zsa Gabor (1917-2016) as Minerva (Batman 1960s series) batmanadamwest2.jpg|Adam West (1928-2017) as Batman (Batman 1960s series and movies) Wein.jpg|Len Wein (1948-2017), Bronze Age writer and creator of Lucius Fox and Clayface III Peter MacGregor Scott.jpeg|Peter MacGregor-Scott (1947-2017), producer of Batman Forever and Batman & Robin Batman 1989 - Benjamin Melniker.jpg|Benjamin Melniker (1913-2018), film rights holder and executive producer of all the Batman films since 1989 Norm Breyfogle.jpg|Norm Breyfogle (1960-2018), comic book artist WilliamEarle.jpg|Rutger Hauer (1944-2019), as William Earle (Batman Begins) Lyle.jpg|Tom Lyle (1953-2019), comic book artist Rene-Auberjonois-by-kyle-cassidy-DSC 8245.jpg|René Auberjonois (1940-2019) as Dr. Burton (Batman Forever) and the voice of Dr. March (Batman: The Animated Series) Category:Gallery